India
India, officially the Naxalite Republic of India '(Hindi: भारत का नक्सली गणराज्य, ''Bhaarat Ka Naksalee Ganaraajy) is a major country located in the Indian subcontinent located in the south of Asia. It borders China and Tibet to the north, Pakistan to the west, and Burma to the east. India is the most populated country in the Earth, holding 1.7 billion people - 25% of the Earth's population - 6.8 billion. While it holds an incredibly large population density, economically and socially, India is considered one of the best countries in Earth, holding an incredibly strong sanitation and food industry. Politically, India is a highly influential country lead by Narendra Modi, a Stand user who is a member of the Avengers. India is a Marxist-Leninist state (specifically, it is Naxalite - the Indian variation of Communism developed by T-Series) governed by Modi and his party, the Naxalite Party of India - which is aided by T-Series, a major company. India also has nuclear weapons and is considered one of the strongest nations in the Human Earthist Front. During the early 1900s, India was governed by the United Kingdom. Following the nationalist movement led by Mahatma Gandhi, India gained its independence. During the 1970s, when Indira Gandhi became the Prime Minister of India, she declared a state of emergency, characterized by political suppression and mass murder. Various underground resistance movements were created to fight Indira Gandhi's newly-created dictatorship, and in 1992, the events of the Phantom Revolution would led to Narendra Modi becoming the Prime Minister. Overall information India's capital is New Delhi, a city made out of 42 million people, which makes it the largest country in the Earth by population. The most spoken language is Hindi, the official language alongside English. It also has various regional languages, most notably, Tamil, Telugu, Marathi, Gujarati, etc. India is bordered by Pakistan to the west, Tibet and China to the north, and Burma to the east. In the south, it is bordered by the Indian Ocean. India is located in the Indian subcontinent, which is divided between India and Pakistan, alongside Nepal and Bhutan, two regions in Tibet. India's HDI is 0.900 and it has a food-based economy alongside the strongest sanitation industry in the world. Its currency is the Rupee (₹) (INR) and it is one of the most important countries in the World in economic regards. History Background Before the colonization era began, India was populated by various ethnic groups and different nations. The Indian subcontinent holds one of the most ancient pieces of art in Human history. India was defined by regional kingdoms and the extreme amount of diversity. When the United Kingdom started to colonize India, India, Pakistan, Burma, and Sri Lanka were incorporated into the British Raj ''early on. Independence Movement After World War I, in which approximately one million Indians served, a new period began. It was marked by British reforms but also repressive legislation, by more strident Indian calls for self-rule, and by the beginnings of a nonviolent movement of non-co-operation, of which Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi would become the leader and enduring symbol. During the 1930s, slow legislative reform was enacted by the British; the Indian National Congress won victories in the resulting elections. The next decade was beset with crises: Indian participation in World War II, the Congress's final push for non-co-operation, and an upsurge of Muslim nationalism. All were capped by the advent of independence in 1947, but tempered by the partition of India into two states: India and Pakistan. In between Independence and Revolution India was a unstable nation in its first years. Characterized by having low diplomatic relations with neighbors due to economic and religious differences, the country did not find it easy to adjust to the new position the world was in. India was a country largely unaffected by the 2nd part of the Cold War, which was a standoff between the United States of America and the Soviet Union. Being one of the main countries belonging to the so-called Third World, India was not protected by one of the 2 superpowers, making it vulnerable to either of them. However, the subcontinent was largely disconnected from the World, as neither the USSR or the USA tried to set up moves there. However, this would allow countries such as Pakistan to get in conflicts with India. However, following the Kashmir War, India gained the Jammu & Kashmir region, ending a conflict between Pakistan and India. Indira Gandhi While India would rapidly develop during this years, this would be halted by the term of Indira Gandhi, who would become the Prime Minister in 1979. Indira Gandhi, a member of the Gandhi political dynasty (started by Jawaharal Nehru - the first Prime Minister of India) had found it rather easy to gain a political position due to her origins. Gandhi however, had selfish intentions, and drove India into massive poverty. Gandhi started to make massive censorship campaigns, halting any technological advance in India. She also sent assassination squads to murder anyone who disagreed with her laws, including peaceful protesters. It wouldn't be until the events of 1992 that Indira Gandhi would quit, however. ''Phantom Revolution Set in 1992, Narendra Modi and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon would escape from the Kerala State Prison and call for a massive protest against Indira Gandhi. With protests spreading across the country, Indira Gandhi could not destroy them all, and instead of this, she focused on the group which started them, Modi and Apu. Modi and Apu were both Stand users, just like Indira Gandhi. Modi wielded The Demon, Apu wielded Kwik-E-Read and Indira Gandhi wielded The Emergency. Modi's one goal was to kill Gandhi, which would be easy for him considering his Stand powers. However, Modi did not have a clue that Gandhi was a Stand user. Modi would later go through various cities across the Indian coastline to get to Gujarat. He would meet Gulshan Kumar Jr. and P. Krishna Pillai here. Both of them would join their party to kill Indira Gandhi. Modi's first years Narendra Modi took control of the country after kliling Indira Gandhi. He set up the government coalition formed by the Naxalite Party of India, Maharashtra Navnirman Sena, and T-Series. This coalition, known as the '''Naxalite Coalition for India focused on reconstructing the city following the damages caused by the revolution. India started focusing on programs to strengthen the health and comfort of their citizens, which had been destroyed following the revolution. This made India rise up as one of the strongest countries in terms of its sanitation and health industry. It was also during these years that Narendra Modi would meet Freddie Mercury, who would become the president of Tanzania. Modern Political position India is a multiple-party country with the ruling coalition being the Naxalite Coalition for India, made out of 2 parties and a major company. It is a Naxalite country. Naxalism is an ideology that was developed by T-Series during the early 1960s. It was also during this time that Naxalite parties would be organized. However, with Indira Gandhi's rule, they were wiped out in the 1970s, with the exception of few T-Series members who were able to escape. India is lead by Narendra Modi who holds an approval rate of 87%, making him one of the highest-approval rate leaders in Earth. India holds an incredibly high influence because of Modi's rule. Due to him, India has been one of the major countries in the world. It holds regional influence, with nearby countries such as Burma and Tanzania being close allies to it. However, it also is bordered by countries it holds rivalries with, such as China - a member of the Egoist Internationale, which opposes the Human Earthist Front, an unstable organization that India leads along other countries. India being a multiple party country has 3 parties, although only 1 of them is an opposition party, the ''Egoist Party of India, ''lead by Subhas Chandra Bose III, the grandson of Subhas Chandra Bose, an Indian nationalist whose defiant patriotism made him a hero in India, but whose attempt during World War II to rid India of British rule with the help of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan left a troubled legacy. Diplomatic relations Allies Human Earthist Front: India's main allegiance is to the HEF, an organization that it is part of. India is one of the major countries that is in the HEF, and is the regional leader for the Asian continent. Tanzania: India has regional influence, as shown with the country of Tanzania, lead by Freddie Mercury. India and Tanzania are major trade allies and India shows various influence over the country, with the Naxalite Party of Tanzania, which T-Series covers, dominating in elections nationwide. Neutral Pakistan: India has had a long history with Pakistan. With its independence in 1947, the British Raj was divided into India and Pakistan due to religious differences. Due to religious differences, India and Pakistan have had a rocky relationship since the beginning of their nations. With various skirmishes and the Kashmir War, India and Pakistan came into an understanding to grant the Jammu and Kashmir region to India. Enemies Egoist Internationale: India, being part of the HEF, is a natural enemy of the EI. China: India shares no official diplomatic relations with China due to it being a member of the EI. They however, border each other - and have shared various skirmishes in the recent years.Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:India